


Fallen Banshee

by CionAltima



Series: X Squad Clones [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Gen, Hurt, Mission Gone Wrong, nervous tic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: X-377 successfully dropped off the X squad as he struggled to keep the flyer stable. As his brothers jump out of the landing craft they watch in shocked horror as it crashes with their vod still inside.





	Fallen Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars centric blog is clonesquadxbatch. I have more tid bit facts about my boys there along with my friend posting short stories of our clones interacting!

X-377 successfully dropped off the X squad as he struggled to keep the flyer stable. As his brothers jump out of the landing craft they watch in shocked horror as it crashes with their vod still inside. X-379, their captain, desperately attempted to get X-377 to respond on the comms, trying to keep the waver out of his voice and his tears at bay. They feared the worst when he didn’t respond, but they had a very time sensitive mission that they couldn’t abandon, and the generals would not allow this to fail.

At the crash site X-377 is trapped under the destroyed flyer passed out and completely pinned down. When he comes to the sun has set and the sounds of the forest and the metal clanking of droids reach him through the haze of exploding pain. All he wants to do is scream and panic, but he bites his tongue hoping the patrolling droids ignore the crashed ship. He breaths out his brother's names in fear and anxiety; it was a gut reaction that General Krell was not able to knock out of them. X-377 knew that if his comms still worked it would be able to pick up his voice. But no response, his comms was busted. The droids were about to leave when his tongue starts clicking as his breathing quickens imagining the worst outcome for the others. He tries to stop, but he just can't, he’s never been able too, and the noise damping on his helmet is worthless since sections have been cracked from the collapsed metal atop of him.

He curses and screams at the clankers as they haphazardly literally yank him out from under the flyer. He can't do anything, too much pain coursing through his nerves - sharp, stabbing, pounding pain as he's dragged unceremoniously across the craggy rocks littering the forest to the sepies base. His own safety doesn't even cross his mind as he panics, realizing that without him his squad can't get off the planet. X-377 had the tools to high jack a ship tucked in his leg armor. He glanced up once realizing that he wasn't being bashed against rocks and cursed under his breath. He hadn't been able to keep track of the hallways they were taking him down. All too soon they stopped in front of a door before he was thrown into a cell. A whine slipped past his lips as his front slammed against the opposite wall before his body fell limply on the ground. He felt broken. He was broken. He failed the mission. Failed his brothers. If he made it out of this, he would surely be terminated.

He clenched his fists and slowly sat up, sitting on his knees. He could feel every muscle and bone scream in protest, but he didn’t have time to worry about that, X-375 would patch him up later once they regrouped. He needed to get out. Needed to reach the rendezvous point. There were just so many things he needed to do and do now.

His eyes darted around the room as he slowly pulled off his armor and blacks, the slang term the clones had come up with for the sleek black undergarments, from his hands. X-377 needed to ground himself, had to tear away from his spiraling thoughts somehow. As his hands touched the floor of the cell his whole form shuddered. The intel X-376 obtained about the planet and Separatists base was right, as always. The squad’s elusive spy was one of the best of the best in the galaxy. The freezing night air had chilled the older model base and touching the metal with bare skin gave a similar effect as if one had dumped ice cold water on themselves.

He stood up slowly, keeping his right arm against the wall incase his legs gave out. They didn’t. He was bred for this. To soldier through the unbearable. The Force, luck, fate, or whatever something was on his side for this mission. The old bases had flaws, one of them being a code locked panel to open the door from the inside. X-377 may have been trained to be a kriffing good pilot, but that didn’t mean he lacked in other vital skills. He’d be able to break the code in no time.

Check that, no time at all was more of a long stretch of time. X-377 just could not get his hands to stop violently shaking, which resulted in moving the small wires behind the panel harder than usual. He thanked the force that none of the droids had come to check on him. There would have been no way for him in his condition to put up much of a fight. He was fighting off the aching pain and urge to just pass out to rest. Just as he flicked two exposed wires together the door whooshed open.

X-377 sighed in relief and wobbled up the stairs and into the narrow hallway. The lights were flickering above him in random giving a ghostly look to the decimated battle droids sparking on the floor. His batchmates must have taken out their emotions during the fight to silence all activity on the base. This definitely hadn’t been the way they were instructed to go about the mission. Just as X-377 began to make his way out of the prison hold of the base an electrical pulse passed through him and everything went dark.

“Ah there’s the EMP.” He grinned with pride, X-378 hadn’t always been good as an explosives focus trooper, but he managed to pull together and prove himself. “Damn they’ll be trying to leave soon.”

“Banshee.” A voice similar in tone to X-377’s stuttered out in disbelief. “Vod.”

X-377 pulled off his broken helmet and whimpered in pain as X-379 pulled him into a tight embrace. His brother apologized and continued to whisper reassurances in Mando’a, the native tongue of Jango Fett, the man who supplied his DNA for the clone army.

X-377 smiled as his brothers helped him the rest of the way to the base’s hanger. They fussed over him with light bickering about who would be the unfortunate one to fly. He closed his eyes as X-375 eased him down into a seat and began to assess his injuries. No matter what happened to any of them they would always make their way back. It’s what they were trained to do. Complete the mission no matter what and don’t let anyone find out about the existence of X squad.


End file.
